Looking back
by Crystal Sora
Summary: [For BED's YGO contest, round 1] Yami and Yugi look back on the day they got together YxY


This is my entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Description: For BED's YGO contest, round 1 Yami and Yugi look back on the day they got together YxY

**

* * *

Looking back**

**Crimson and Amethyst orbs stared out the window and watched the sunset, a beautiful sight to see, and the ocean made it more beautiful… "Still Aibou your more beautiful than the sunset" "Yami let me finish please"…both sat together one in the others arms enjoying the moment they had together, for once in their life things were looking up and going perfectly, the older and slight taller of the two ran his hands down the smaller ones arms until he reached his wrists, the smaller one looked up and the taller one, knowing why he had stopped there**

"**It's all my fault "**

"**No it's not Yami please stop saying that"**

"**But it is Yugi, if I had just turned around and told you straight away that I loved you then you wouldn't of scared your body like that, I saw that you loved me, by the way you looked at my but I just ignored it…"**

**Yugi turned to face Yami "Yami Listen to me…It's wasn't your fault…ok this stuff happens, we all at one point in your lives feel unloved, we have different ways of getting thought it…I just chose to cut myself, as I thought at the time it was the only way, I thought it helped me, but you showed on that day that I was wrong, I should of told you before, instead of showing the love I had for you in my emotions/actions or in my eyes" Yami smiles at what Yugi had said but before he could reply Yugi cupped his face and kissed him, Yami kissed him back while wrapping his arms around him pulling him close, after there brief kiss they settled back to watch the sunset, but looking at Yugi's scars maybe Yami think back to that time where there life wasn't so perfect…**

**

* * *

__****A slight cough came from Yugi as he sat under the cherry blossom tree**

"_**You ok there Yugi?" came the worried voice of Ryou**_

"_**Yeah Yuge it's boiling hot and you're sitting there in a sweatshirt, you must be boiling" Malik add on at the end**_

"_**I'm ok guys, I'm used to it" but the truth was he was boiling up and he felt sick but he had to hide the bandages from everyone, he didn't want to burden everyone with his problems, even if both Malik and Ryou both had the same problems as him, but he wanted to solve this problem by himself, he sighed and gathered his thing and slowly got up**_

"_**Sorry guys but I'm gonna head home, I've got a few things to take care of at home"**_

"_**Ok Yuge we'll cya tomorrow, I hope everything works out for you"**_

'_**I hope so to' Yugi thought to himself as he made his way home as he crossed the park he saw what looked like Tea and Yami hugging, Yugi gasped it could be… but it was, he quickly looked away closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling, and ran.**_

_**-**_

_**Yami saw Yugi run from the park and immediately he knew that Yugi loved him, not Tea…wait he could of ran because Tea was in his arms, he pushed her off, and ran in the direction of home and the direction that Yugi had taken,**_

"_**But Yami I thought you loved me" came Tea's cries**_

_**Yami just rolled his eyes and continued to run 'I hope to Ra or God he does love me as much as I love him' he thought while running**_

_**-**_

_**A wave of sickness came over him 'not again' he thought as he rushed to the bathroom, he had just 'finished' doing what he need to do, and had re-wrapped the bandages.**_

_**A few moments later he re-entered his room 'ok cutting my wrist while feeling sick was not a good idea, but it helps me, but what am I going to do if I've lost Yami to her…' he stopped when he felt another wave of sickness wash over him again as he quickly darted to the bathroom.**_

_**As Yami entered there home he noticed a note by the phone he picked it up and read it**_

'_**Yugi and Yami **_

_**Arthur wanted to see about something very important, so I'll be gone for a few weeks, take care of yourselves, the shop can be shut until I get back, and I don't want to find this place in a mess**_

_**Grandpa**_

_**P.S no parties'**_

'_**Damn' he thought 'I'd better call Joey and call the party off' the added jokingly, 'but first I need to tell Yugi, how I feel about him…' it was then he noticed the answer phone light that showed there was a message, so Yami played it**_

_**/Yami it's me Ryou, I'll just give you a little heads up, Yugi didn't look too well today, also he was wearing a sweater, so I would check up on him, ok cya around…bye/**_

'_**That's old why would Yugi wear a sweater in the middle of summer, I'll have to ask him about that after I've told him my feelings'**_

_**Knowing that Yugi would be upstairs, since his light was on, Yami headed up the stairs and towards Yugi's room, it was then he heard the toilet flush, and Yugi walk out of the bathroom door, he face was pale, paler that it normally was he looked really unwell…**_

"_**Yami?" Yugi asked weakly, he felt like at any minute he was going to pass out, Yami rushed toward him,**_

"_**You ok Yugi, you don't look that great"**_

"_**I'm fine Yam…" Yugi couldn't finish as he began to fall forward, just as he was about to land on the floor Yami caught him, picked him up bridle style and carried him into there shared room and laid Yugi on his bed, knowing very little on what to do, he placed his hand on Yugi forehead and flinched as soon as he felt it, he was burning up, sighing he saw that Ryou was right, Yugi was wearing a sweater, and was most properly the reason why Yugi was sick, deciding it would be for the best to remove it and try something comfortable for him to wear instead, after digging around for a bit he found the pair of Yugi **__**favourite**__** Pjs- blue with stars on them – he placed them on the bed and turned to the now sleeping Yugi 'Ok here goes everything I hope he forgives for what I'm about to do' he sighed and went to change Yugi out of the clothes he had on into his Pjs, he noticed the bandages on Yugi's arms, and wondered what they might be for. Carefully he picked one of Yugi's arms up and slowly undid the bandage, he gasped once he saw, there were cuts fresh and old all over his wrists…Yugi had been cutting himself,**_

"_**Y-Yami" Came Yugi's voice, Yami turned to see Yugi, Yugi glanced down to see that Yami had changed his clothes, because he sure never changed out of what he had on, and that Yami had found out about his wrists, he then hid his head in shame, as Yami took the other hand and undid the bandage, and saw that this hand was in the same contusion as the other,**_

"_**I'm sorry Yami" Yugi whispered, Yami turned to face Yugi he still had his down, Yugi reluctantly withdrew his hand from Yami's, even though he still felt ill, he curled himself into a ball, Yami sighed and cupped Yugi chin and looked at him dead in the eye, and asked**_

"_**Why Yugi…why did you do this?"**_

_**Yugi looked away and muttered something along the lines off 'you'll only hate me more' Yami sighed**_

"_**Aibou I don't hate you I…" Yami stop himself before going any further as he looked in Yugi's eyes he saw that even with sorrow, sadness there was love that had always been there, he sighed again and saw that Yugi was now confused, **_

"_**You what…?" he asked**_

_**Yami now didn't care what happened now, he had the chance and he was going to take it,**_

_**With his hand still cupping his chin he pulled Yugi's face towards his just before their lips meet Yami whispered 'please don't hate me' then kissed Yugi full on the lips.**_

_**Yami was kissing him, Yami was kissing him, Yugi's mind was spinning as he closed his eyes and kissed Yami back, once they broke there kiss Yugi was the fist to speak, as he place his hand on Yami's face, and spoke**_

"_**I love you Yami…I always have" Yami smiled and replied "I love you too Yugi"**_

_**But before they could go any further Yugi fell faint again, Yami sighed but smiled and placed Yugi under the covers and the joined him…knowing that he know had his aibou, and was going to be with him until the end of time.**_

**

* * *

"****See I told you that wearing a sweater in the summer had its good points"**" 

"**Oh shut it…" Yami joked as his buried his face into Yugi's hair, Yugi smiles and turned to kiss Yami on the lips, witch Yami response to, "now love" he started "I believe you owe me something" he fished as he pick Yugi up bridle style and headed up the stair and into their room**

**End**

**

* * *

And it's done I hope you all like it don't forget to R&R**

And also happy birthday Yugi

CrystalSora done and out


End file.
